


honeymooners in st. petersburg

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Endless fluff, M/M, some sexual situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Vignettes of Victor and Yuri in St. Petersburg





	1. Chapter 1

Victor shifted his legs, bumping into Yuri's legs. They were sitting facing each other on the couch, their legs intertwined. Victor had his book, and Yuri had his game. Victor didn't really understand it, but he loved to watch Yuri while he was playing. He was just as focused and intense as when he was on the ice.

Yuri blew his bangs out of his eyes.

Victor's lips twitched as he repressed his smile. He was no longer reading his book, really. He was sliding his legs against Yuri's, watching Yuri play his game, and watching Yuri as he...

Blew his bangs out of his eyes again.

Victor smiled warmly. He closed his book around his finger. Yuri's eyes were narrowed and he was pressing buttons more rapidly. He must be at an exciting moment in his game.

He blew his bangs away again.

"You need a barrette," Victor suggested softly, his foot rubbing against Yuri's hip.

"Huh?" Yuri reflexively responded, but all of his attention was still on his game.

"Your bangs are getting long," Victor noted, leaning forward to brush them away from Yuri's eyes for him.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Yuri was really working hard at his game. "Guess it's time for a haircut. Recommend some place?"

"What?" Victor blinked, his expression going blank.

"What?" Yuri looked up at Victor momentarily, and then he looked back at his game, furiously pushing buttons until he sighed with relief. He put the game down, looking at Victor quizzically.

"I... I like your hair. It's long enough now that I can really wrap it around my fingers," Victor grinned, demonstrating by slipping his fingers into Yuri's hair. Yuri blushed. Victor leaned closer. "Your hair is so thick, it feels so good! I just love playing with it!"

Yuri's cheeks were deep pink now, and he was looking at Victor with unabashed awe. "B-but your hair is so much prettier, it's so sleek and straight and it has that beautiful line in the middle and the color really stands out..." Yuri insisted, batting his eyelashes at Victor flirtatiously.

Victor wasn't about to try to resist that. He leaned in to kiss Yuri...

"Wait, wait, I've got to save..." Yuri picked up his game again, furiously pushing buttons. He sighed with relief, and then set it aside.

Victor did not understand that thing. Before he could try to articulate that thought, though, Yuri was kissing him.

Maybe he could get Yuri to grow his hair long enough for a pony tail!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri's phone was on the bedside table, and it was ringing in a particular way. Victor looked toward the bathroom, but the door was still closed. He picked it up, and swiped across the screen.

"Phichit-kun!" Victor mimicked the way Yuri would have greeted his friend. Yuri was always so happy to talk to him. Victor liked the way Yuri's voice sounded during their conversations.

The Thai skater laughed. "Victor! Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, Yuri's just in the bathroom," Victor sunnily informed him. "He shouldn't be long. How's things?"

"Oh, everything's fine. I filmed a commercial today!" Phichit beamed. "I suppose that's something you're very used to," he winked.

Victor shrugged. It didn't really matter if it was or wasn't. (It was.) That didn't really have any bearing on Phichit's experience. "That's exciting! I hope you got to take home some nice freebies."

"It was for rolled ice cream, I ate so much I almost got sick," Phichit laughed.

"Ah, that sounds so good, I wanna try it! Yuri and I should come and visit to have some!"

"And to see me," Phichit teased.

"Sure, sure, you'll know the best places to eat, anyway," Victor teased right back.

Phichit stuck his tongue out at Victor.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Yuri came out. "Ok, so did you pick a movie or... oh."

"It's Phichit-kun, he called and I answered for you," Victor told Yuri quickly.

"You two are so married I can't even tell you apart anymore," Phichit smirked.

"Oh, yeah, we're indistinguishable," Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Yuri, Yuri, let's go to Bangkok and get rolled ice cream!" Victor tugged on the hem of Yuri's shirt.

"What? We can't, we're training, and besides, we can't go that far just for ice cream," Yuri furrowed his brow.

" _Rolled_ ice cream, Yuri, please, please, Yuri?" Victor gave Yuri his best Makkachin-waiting-patiently-for-treats look.

"Yuri, please, please, Yuri!" Phichit echoed.

Yuri groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri was still toweling his hair as he came into the bedroom, where he found Victor...

Standing naked in front of his full-length mirror, posing.

Posing.

Yuri sighed. "I'm not going to argue with you, it's a great view, but..."

Victor grinned at him, completely unashamed. "I'm not enjoying the view!" he laughed.

"Right," Yuri winked at him. He tossed the towel onto the chair and looked for his boxers.

"It's important to be aware of the condition of your body!" Victor insisted.

"Oh, naturally," Yuri agreed archly. Of course, Victor's body was always in perfect condition. Victor's body _defined_ perfection. Yuri could understand; if he found himself in Victor's body somehow, he'd be tempted to just... admire it, too.

"No, no," Victor was laughing and shaking his head. "C'mon, come here..." He beckoned for Yuri to come to the mirror. 

Yuri just stared at him, unable to process what might possibly be going through Victor's head.

Amused, Victor came over, grabbed Yuri's wrist, and pulled him to the mirror. Victor swiped Yuri's towel off from around his waist and tossed it aside. "Look!"

Yuri stared at Victor in horror. Well, he'd gotten used... _quite_ used to being naked with Victor, thankfully, but Victor wanted him to...

"Look!" Victor turned Yuri's chin, making him look at the mirror. 

Yuri blinked, and looked away. 

Victor softly kissed just under his ear. "Look," he whispered softly. "Look at the line of your waist as it goes to your hip. And if you turn... you can see the curve of your ass. The definition in your thighs."

"You _were_ admiring yourself," Yuri grumbled.

"No, but I'm admiring you," Victor purred, kissing his neck.

Yuri flushed, and looked at the mirror sidelong. "I've still got to lose another kilogram or two."

"It doesn't matter. Your body is always beautiful," Victor ran his fingertips down Yuri's collarbone, wrapping his arms around Yuri as he did.

"Vi-Victor..." Yuri pled with him.

"Mm? Can I do something for you? Yuri?" Victor breathily asked.

Yuri pouted at Victor until Victor smiled. 

"Look at yourself. Look at us." He held his hand out toward the mirror.

Yuri looked. He felt his face getting hot. Not just his face... "Vi-Victor..." Yuri sighed.

"Mm?" Victor was staring at the mirror as he ran his hands down Yuri's chest.

"Victor, let's go to bed," Yuri suggested urgently.

"Oh? It's still early, isn't it?" Victor was teasing him.

Yuri pulled away and looked at Victor, sulking. He put his hands on Victor's perfect chest, and leaned in closely.

" _I'm_ going to bed," he whispered.

"I'm going with you!" Victor threw his arms around Yuri.

Yuri sighed, but he wrapped his arms around Victor in return.


End file.
